Karaoke
by MoroPinky
Summary: It's karaoke night and it's time to sing!


_Karaoke_

_By: Moro_

Angelina Love sat in her locker room and stared at her nails in wonder. What color should she paint them? Maybe red. Or pink. Or purple because Jeff likes purple. She stopped herself. Was she getting too attached to him? That wasn't good. The Beautiful People don't get attached to a guy. Especially Angelina. She was the leader of the group.

The blonde groaned and fell back in her chair. She released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Irritation was beginning to take hold and she suddenly felt like having a wrestling match with Daffney. That chick was begging to get hit for screaming all the time.

Angelina stood up and grabbed her phone. She decided to call a good friend of hers. She scrolled through her contacts and soon found his number. She pressed send, put the phone up to her ear, and waited. Then she heard the ringing stop.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side.

"Hey John!" Angelina said with a smile.

"Hey there Ange," John Cena replied kindly.

Angelina was about to reply when there was a knock on her door. She frowned and sighed. "I got to go John. Call you later."

"Okay then," John said. "Bye."

"Bye," Angelina replied and hung up. She crossed her arms and glared at the door. "Come in."

Her BFF, Velvet Sky, walked in. She ignored Angelina's terrible mood and sat in the chair next to Angelina. "Get dressed. We're all going out for karaoke."

"Everyone?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. Everyone in the company," Velvet replied.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the karaoke place in their own cars. Some people car pooled though. Everyone crowded into the place. People who would walk up every now and again and ask for an autograph. To Angelina's surprise, Immortal let matt Hardy come. However, Abyss sat by him all the time with Janice. She suspected that no one was allowed to talk to him.

"Yeah! Karaoke!" Shannon Moore shouted with excited.

"Shut up Shannon!" Velvet shouted out.

"Today's karaoke theme is..." Jesse Neal said as he read over the list. "Huh. Glee."

"I love Glee!" Lacey Von Erich called out happily.

"We will draw a random song then we'll draw random names," A. J. Styles said. He picked out a piece of paper from a hat and read it out loud. "The song is Marry You."

"Nice," Jesse said sarcastically.

"And the eight people that will sing it is..." A. J. pulled eight pieces of paper out. "Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Lacey Von Erich, Daffney, Jesse Neal, Shannon Moore, Matt hardy, and Jeff Hardy."

"Let's do this," Jeff said in an annoyed voice.

The eight stood up and got ready. The music came on and the lyrics appeared on screen and they began.

**Shannon-**  
_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you. _

**Velvet-**  
_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you. _

**Angelina-**  
_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
_No one will know, _

**Jeff-**  
_Come on girl. _

**Angelina-**  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_  
_Shots of patron, _

**Jeff-**  
_And it's on girl. _

**Daffney and Jesse-**  
_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go. _

**Jesse-**  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready- _

Before anyone could go on Lacey suddenly cried out, "I broke the microphone. I'm so sorry..."

* * *

An hour after all the fun and games were over they all headed back to the Impact Zone. Once again, Angelina sat in her locker room. Velvet had left her early because Shannon was begging her to go get some ice cream with him. She could tell Velvet didn't want to go but Shannon started to get sad so she had no choice. Angelina only sat there, once again, thinking about what color to paint her nails. She was then thinking about the singing part of her evening.

"I think I'll paint my nails..." Angelina began to reach for the pink. Suddenly, she saw on the screen in her room that Jeff was coming out to fight his match against Tommy Dreamer with his personal designed purple belt. Angelina suddenly smirked and grabbed the purple nail polish. "Purple is an awesome color."


End file.
